Oblitus
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: There were few. They were the masters of their time. They were leaders and warriors and mages. They were what they wished and all that life despised - free, unburdened and without master. However, time changed despite them and he fought for all that mattered. A person, a moment in time and an emotion which remained as clear as it ever had been.
1. Chapter 1

Oblitus

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind raged and thrashed whilst howling with all of its might. The leaves had all abandoned their treetop homes to escape from the beatings. The tall, mangled trees hunched over to protect themselves from the sky's rage. It does them little good against the vicious beatings.

On that night of all nights a lone rider is out. His horse was a beautiful dark beast that didn't shy from at the fierce weather. The flashes of brilliant lightning that illuminated the chaos on the Earth shone on the horse's coat. The horse's coat was such a dark black that it gleamed blue in the light. The colour perfectly matched the rider's long cloak. The rider pulled on the reins and the horse stopped immediately. As the rider peered forward the light of a village became dimly visible in the distance.

The horse started walking again and the wind rushed to attack it to no avail. The horse didn't react even in the slightest of ways. Even the rider remained unharmed from the fierce strikes and vicious attacks. It was clear that these two were not a normal rider and horse. The wind shrieked and howled and tore at tree roots. Soon entire trees came away and flew at the rider and horse. No matter the tactics used the horse would always stay from danger. It raised its fine head and stared at its destination. The village foundations seemed to tremble in fear. The indomitable beast charged onwards leisurely and the attacks grew stronger and the time between attacks grew shorter.

Eventually the wind had tired itself and grown weary. The strikes became wearier and wearier. It seemed that the village had become semi-sheltered from the raging storm. The villagers, mostly fools, came out from their homes to watch the storm. It was these fools who saw what happened next. The storm sent out a final attack on the village before leaving it to relative peace. The rider and horse appeared majestically from the swirling winds. Both were still unharmed and untouched. However the sight that greeted the two fine creatures was one of carnage and blood.

Neither the rider nor the horse showed emotions. They strode further into the village. They maintained riding at their leisurely and unchanging pace. However, as they passed one house the rider tore at the reins. The horse stopped in its tracks abruptly and blood seeped from its mouth. The horse, regal and august, stayed as magnificent as ever as it ignored the torn flesh and blood in its mouth. The rider stared at that one house transfixed. The windows were rightly closed and the curtains were mostly drawn. Small slivers of light shone through. The edge of an old worn-down table could be seen. However, the rider's eyes were fixed upon someone that could not be seen.

The rider gave the reins a slight tug and the horse began to walk once more. Each hoof was lifted high off of the ground. It was as though the horse was dancing along the street. The rider, back straight, head facing forward and raised high was as eloquent as the finest horse masters of the land. Perhaps, to those who watched, he could have been a Torque - a race of the finest horse masters in the world. All Torque's could ride long before they could walk or talk. Horse mastery was in their blood and their horses were their prized possessions. All Torque horses were of the highest quality but the horses were never sold or given away. The relationship between a Torque and their horse was one of the greatest bonds ever forged. Some even said that love fell into non-existence next to the relationship of a Torque and their horse.

The horse reared its head and glanced back at its rider. The firm brown-black eyes were stern and gentle. It looked back to the front and changed its pace to a trot. The horse turned right and led them to an inn. The sign post had vanished, stolen by the wind, or taken down by the owners. If the owners had removed the sign as they wanted a break from work they had not succeeded. The horse stopped by the steps and the rider dismounted. He tore a pouch from the saddle and ventured in still wearing his cloak. The old faded green pouch was about to burst its seams with money and the owners rushed to serve him. Their little town had never been a particularly favoured destination. Not many people even knew of it and, despite wanting to rest, they leapt at the chance to relieve him of his money.

The rider glanced back at the open door to his stallion. The inn's owners fussed over him. The rider's dark blue eyes were strong and serious but they spoke to the horse who nodded its head. His adored beast was of great importance to him and he would not let harm come to his stallion. The rider turned back to the owners and let them fuss as they pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Oblitus

The sound of children laughing filled the air. Despite the noise the village had only five children. They danced along the streets and screamed merrily as the adults worked to repair the damage. In the entirety of the village there were only four people who remained inside. The sheriff's daughter insisted on spending her time how she pleased. The second was a young adult male who was spoilt had simply refused to help. The third was a young woman in her mid-teens with long leafy pigtails and bright eyes – she has been forbidden to leave the house. Her parents had decided that it was best for her.

The fourth one was the rider. The curtains in his room were mostly drawn. He stood by the window to watch his horse. His prized companion was on his lonesome - which was a good thing. If the children came close to his horse he would chase them away with weapons and murderous threats which he would have no qualms over carrying out.

He leaned against the wall, for once without his cloak. The gilded light of the sun's rays caught on his hair. His hair was an unusual colour. It was a deep shade of midnight azure. He glanced out of the window. His eyes were also blue but a darker shade. They captivated all that chanced upon them - even the light. They held sternness, hidden depths and almost concealed ambition.

His horse shook its grand head and looked up at him. The beast's dark eyes pierced into his soul and tried to understand his rider. The rider's eyes narrowed and the horse lowered his head submissively. The curtain swung closed and he treaded to the door. His hand grasped a hat as he went by and placed it on his head. The hat was blue, shaped like a fedora and had a blue feather protruding from the side.

His footsteps rang out in the old building. The stairs were old and rickety. They creaked with every movement that he made. He paid them no heed and stepped onto the hall. As the innkeepers were out he was entirely alone. His eyes roved across the desk and fireplace. He quickly looked away. The inn possessed nothing of value.

The screams of children rang out again. They had foolishly moved closer. He threw the door open and stormed out. His expression was a mask of fury. The children were pranced around his horse. He drew his sword and grabbed the collar of three children's tunics. They screamed and choked as he wound the fabric and tightened his grip. The sight horrified the other children who promptly fled.

He moved to show his sword to the children when he saw the girl with leafy pigtails. She stood on the other side of the street with a vacant expression. She stared at him through dull eyes. He straightened up and threw the children away. They cried and squawked as they fled. The strange girl's vacancy abandoned her as she heard something that he couldn't. Fright filled her gaze and she turned. Her feet barely touched the ground as she ran home. He remembered stopping by it.

She closed the door behind her with a _slam_. If she were anyone else he would have continued on his way. Her strangeness intrigued him and his curiosity urged him onwards. His gaze kept to the house as he untethered his horse and made his way across the street. Even though he hadn't seen her he was sure she was the one he noticed when he entered the village. His horse trotted at his side loyally, adamant that his rider's reasoning was respectable.

"She is another," he explained lowly.

The horse nodded and moved away. He strode proudly up to the door. Without trying he knew that the door was firmly locked. Instead of pleading for entrance he slammed his right forearm against the door. The door shook and trembled before it swung open from the bottom latch. He entered the dark property and kicked the door shut. The wood wailed and shifted into an unmoveable position. He looked around the dust covered room. The girl was with him but she refused to reveal herself. He advanced deeper into the unlit room.

"My father won't be pleased," she whispered.

He stopped in his tracks and listened as a quiet echo reverberated around the room. He revelled in the sound of her voice and was disappointed at how soon the echo ended. Her voice, soft and without the irksome accent of the settlement, was melodic and soothing. He treaded closer to her slowly so as not to frighten her away.

"I don't care for your father," he replied.

"Who do you care for?" she enquired.

"Myself," he stated, delighting in her voice.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kaito,"

"I am Miku,"

"I know,"

"Is that so? How could you know? I haven't left the village before,"

"We met long ago,"

"I don't remember you. You are mistaken,"

He stopped in front of her; his breath tickling her face. "I remember you,"

"Nice to meet you again?" she whispered timidly.

* * *

The sky was once more overcast. At the edge of the village stood a stranger who peered at the remaining carnage. His lips were twisted into a cruel smirk. His eyes boasted of malignance. He placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword. He angled it to the side. A quiet cacophony of chaos rose. Amidst the forest leaves stirred and twigs snapped. Feet were stomped and hunched over figures could be glimpsed.

The plum haired warrior threw his head back and chuckled. The cacophony behind him erupted vociferously. The strange beings threw their hands about wildly, shrieking and howling. Sticks and stones were tossed and clattered onto the ground. The entire village seemed to shake with the force of the celebrations.


	3. Chapter 3

Oblitus

Kaito paused as he reached the door to his assigned room. He glanced to his left and down the empty hall. He stood still for a moment. He then turned from the door to face the emptiness. Moments later, a low sound emanated. The plum haired warrior stepped into Kaito's sight. For a moment the two simply stared at one another. Then a wide smirk came across the warrior's face. He clutched the hilt of his sword tightly. The action served both as a warning and a threat - neither was welcomed by Kaito.

"If it isn't my dear late friend," the warrior grinned. "How wonderful it is to see you once again. I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon."

"You aren't as powerful as you believe," Kaito retorted grimly. "Don't lie to me. You wanted my death, Gakupo, you merely weren't effectual."

Gakupo's mouth settled into a stern line. "Time is not as forgiving or foolish as you. It is not unchanging,"

He turned on his heel. His cloak swished elegantly around his ankles.

"You are too late for her," Kaito warned; subtle amounts of glee slipping into his tone. "She is mine."

Gakupo glowered over his shoulder. He waited with his ill-tempered expression until Kaito closed the door. Slowly Gakupo raised his hands and clapped them in a deliberately mocking manner. He then bowed to the closed door and started back towards his own room.

"Not until the midnight sun,"

However, unbeknownst to Gakupo, his last statement was heard. Kaito stood, his back against the door. He glared, burning with hatred and rage, at the opposing wall. The midnight sun was not to arrive for days. Kaito knew that Gakupo was only the beginning. He veered to his right and snatched a letter from the table. He tore the seal away and tossed it aside. The letter fell open and his eyes raced across each line. In less than a minute he had read all that he needed to. He closed and re-folded it. Kaito placed it back into the envelope and tucked it under a fold in the bed sheets. He walked over to the window and moved the curtains to find Gakupo's fiends circling his stallion.

His fisted hand rose with the index and middle finger unfurled. He turned his wrist to the right slightly. Then he tilted his hand towards them. A rectangular orange shape appeared between his fingers and flew through the glass window. The strange shape exploded a few feet from them. The creatures cried and shrieked as they melted away. Kaito's horse stamped the ground a few times and looked over at him. The horse neighed lowly and nodded towards Miku's home. Kaito signalled his agreement and dropped the curtain. It would be too great a risk for action to be taken.

Unfortunately for Kaito his stallion thought differently. He threw his head back and stomped on the ground a few more times. He tried to walk away but the tether stopped him. His hooves padded against the wooden decking. The beast was quiet. His sounds were barely audible and would not disturb his master. From her window Miku had seen his efforts and had managed to slip past her parents. The door opened and she ran to the horse's side. The horse's feigned panic gave way when she placed her hand on his strong neck. She stroked him affectionately.

"Noctis, you must calm," she urged. "Kaito knows what is best for you. He is trying to protect you."

Noctis dipped his head and whinnied quietly. She continued to clap him and trace his contours. The magnificent horse stood tall and proud but allowed his enjoyment to be seen. Miku marvelled in his glorious beauty when Noctis' head snapped up and he backed away as far the tether allowed. At the sudden change in demeanour she looked over at the inn door. The stomp of something caught her attention and she looked at Gakupo. The warrior gestured for her to continue but she was reluctant to obey him. Noctis charged at him and neighed angrily.

"Noctis, are you alright?" Miku gasped, stroking his mane.

"Noctis? Is that his name?" Gakupo smirked. "What a lovely name. Where did you find such a majestic beast?"

"He isn't mine," Miku stammered.

"Is that so? Oh well, it's too bad for he seems to prefer you," Gakupo shrugged, enjoying his game.

Noctis whickered but remained calm. His composure in such a situation was rare. Remaining calm after such a double-edged comment was even rarer. However, Noctis was perfectly aware of how important time was. He wouldn't fall for Gakupo's childish provocation.

"No, he loves his rider," Miku explained contentedly.

"Is that so?" Gakupo forced a smile to hide his disappointment. "You're sure of that?"

"His rider is my friend," Miku replied, less nervous.

"Ah, it is nice when we can all be friends," Gakupo smiled. "Oh, look at the time. I must be away. Say, I will be staying here for a while, why don't you show me around? I feel that we haven't gotten off to the best of beginnings."

"That would be nice," Miku nodded.

Gakupo gave them a wide berth so as not to tempt Noctis into biting him. His pace was leisurely and calm until he reached the intersection. From there he ran like a mad man towards the edge of the town. He darted into the woodland and found countless bodies stacked upon each other. He growled and scowled furiously. Most of his minions had been decimated and were charred dust on the wind. As much as he would like for it to be Kaito's doing he knew it was someone else.

* * *

Kaito glanced out of his window. The scent of Gakupo's minions defiled the air. His eyes narrowed. It had truly begun once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Oblitus

The skies darkened and thunder roared. Electricity sparked and shot its tense constriction upon the earth. The same ferocity was mimicked in the chaotic settlement. The tension upon the town and strangled the inhabitants. The perpetrators kept their battle to themselves. They didn't fear an exhibition of their potent abilities. They chose secretiveness. It had soon became apparent that neither would succeed by that strategy. Kaito was prepared to battle in the open.

Gakupo stood by the window in his room and watched his nemesis. Kaito raised his sword; lightning refracted from the blade. He was in the middle of the street, practising his stances. Noctis trotted over and began to circle Kaito. His hooves beat against the ground. He soon fell into rhythm with the thunder. Kaito lowered his weapon and his head. He listened intently. His eyes closed to the world. The soft flurry of Noctis' mane blustered by the wind was the only trace of another presence. Kaito swung his sword forward and Noctis whinnied to reveal his position.

Each strike that Kaito launched would have struck Noctis if that were his intention. The training was intended for precision and detection. He would strike in the direction of his august stallion that stood beyond his range. Noctis would whinny if the attack had the potential to deal damage to his major organs. It encouraged teamwork and bonded them whilst allowing them to train to their specific combat style.

Noctis reared up. His hooves struck at the flat side of the blade. Kaito struggled not to drop his weapon. He used his lack of balance to lunge and strike out wildly. Gakupo, still watching on with furious intensity, was not familiar with their style of training. If it were any other day he would continue to watch in order to gauge his opponents skill. He chose to make a rare exception to his policies for once.

Gakupo turned away. He tore the curtain as he covered the view and stormed to the other side of the room. His hands raced for the dresser. He ripped the drawers open. Drawer by drawer he searched for the ancient scroll of his past. None of the drawers produced his most precious item. He turned to hunt through the remainder of the room.

He searched and searched. As he was about to surrender his eyes caught sight of a deep colour. It was a wax seal. Gakupo lunged for the fragile item and lifted it proudly. His fingers curled inwards and the scroll rolled open. The hiragana characters both fascinated and disgusted him. Each character represented a different period of his extended existence. That was not why he had been prepared to shift Heaven and Earth for it though. The scroll held his secrets of power. If he could harness the power of the inscriptions again he would easily overpower Kaito.

That was not why he sought it. The opportunity to defeat Kaito would come and go. Gakupo knew that. He could predict it as accurately as the tide. He wanted the scroll to explain the fate of his minions. He sat on the too soft mattress and scowled at each character. Again and again he explored the passages of his life. He found mostly his hatred for Kaito and training techniques. On his seventh search through his life he found something that attempted to disguise its true meaning.

His eyes widened. He leapt from the bed with astounding speed. The scroll clattered noisily. It rolled beneath a chest of drawers. Gakupo hissed. His eyes were alight with explosive fury. He threw the door open. It smashed into its frame and shook the walls of the hallway. The owners hurried to ensure the safety of the building and examine what damage had been done. By the time that they arrived Gakupo had already left. The door was hanging by a single hinge.

Gakupo stormed out from the side door of the inn. He growled and glared out towards the forest. It had almost been guaranteed that he had found the culprit. He had scattered hi minions throughout the forest and village in a final bid to protect them. He didn't care much for the minions. They were only a means to an end for him but he only had so many. Gakupo's combat style would fail him if he only had one minion. A tender stroke of the wind caressed his face and he raced in the direction of the movement.

* * *

Noctis chewed on a clump of grass. Since arriving it was the first meal he had and still he wasn't particularly hungry. He shook his head and glanced at his rider. Kaito was running across the street in pursuit of Miku. She was fleeing from him in what appeared to be horror and terror. She ran into her home and slammed the door. Kaito slowed. The sound of locks being turned rang out. He stood at the door and listened to her harsh breathing on the other side. He could pry the door open and force her into speaking but he simply stood and listened. The lack of action surprised Noctis. He knew better than to react.

"Tell me what you think," Kaito eventually spoke, his voice soft.

"Please just go away!" Miku wailed.

"Tell me and I'll leave you," he urged.

"I don't… No, I don't know," she wept. "I don't know what you want from me. Please leave me."

Kaito tried to speak but no words would come out. He frowned, unsure what he could say. He could taste her fear in the air. His ears were filled with her quiet, tired weeping. He tentatively leant forward and pressed his forehead to the cool wood. The door trembled from Miku's violent fear and he sighed. There was no way for him to calm or reassure her. She was too far gone in her distress to be saved by him.


	5. Chapter 5

Oblitus

Gakupo snarled. He threw branches from his path and stormed along forest paths. He had roamed waywardly for hours. The one whom he sought had hidden well. There wasn't a single trace to be found but Gakupo hadn't surrendered. He was determined to end the trickery. The person killed most of his minions. He cared not for them but to have none would be irksome.

He roared as the foliage scratched and clawed at his face. His hands flew up to lash out at the plants. Branches fell to the ground and his breathing grew harsh. His eyes shone with malicious intent and insanity. He knew who it was. He also knew that searching for that person would be difficult. That person had already given proof of a talent for tormenting him. Gakupo snarled and lunged at a shadow. It squeaked and squealed loudly, flailing wildly. He pierced the creature's chest with his nails. It fell silent immediately.

Gakupo rose to his feet. The sound of forest life rose around him. The sudden cacophony was no natural phenomena; he was sure. His pursuer's irksome habit of tormenting him was tiring. It was a skill acquired over centuries. His pursuer had almost managed to perfect their tactics. There was one time only when the person had failed. It was during at a time where hatred was new. Gakupo had easily embraced the new emotion but it had taken his pursuer longer to adjust. He almost regrets not assisting that person.

An arrow flew past him. Gakupo hissed furiously and ducked to the ground. His ear bled and his cheek was cut. His pursuer's games weren't as innocent as before. He smirked, dusted off his coat and rose to the feet. He began to walk in the direction that the arrow had travelled towards. Doing so exposed his back to his enemy. He knew that it was worth the risk of death. In his walk of life there was very little that wasn't worth dying for.

Furious, he slashed at low hanging branches. They fell from their places with a resounding _thump_. He would have charged on if it weren't for the sight that greeted him. The area ahead was a clearing. It was freshly made, the trees still taking their final breaths. He pushed the branches from his path and stepped into the clearing. The corpses of even more of his minions littered the ground. They had all met a gruesome end by horrific, bloody means. He grew even surer of whom the attacker was.

Gakupo whipped around. He stormed back into the woodland. The trees rustled. Small rays of sunlight vanished. The place became grey. Animals began to stir. Feral snarls and animalistic growls tore the air. As he made his way through the forest a flash of unnatural colour greeted him. He veered right, determined to catch the person. Without a shadow of a doubt he knew who it was. The trail was clear. It wasn't senseless murder by a deranged enemy. He was being led like a goat to the slaughter.

He tore through the undergrowth at an incredible speed. The person was fleeing as best as they could but Gakupo was surprisingly fast. He toyed with his pursuer for a while and enjoyed it. The distance between them grew shorter and shorter. He counted from one hundred in his head. When he reached twenty seven he was only a metre and a half away from his prize. Gakupo bared his teeth in exuberance. His hands curled like claws and a rough sound rang in his throat.

The person stopped. Gakupo's hand brushed his pursuer's sleeve. He skidded to a stop and stared at the torn pink fabric that clung to his nails. He smiled sadistically. His assumptions were correct. He knew how his pursuer liked to torment their victims. He knew every strategy that person had ever used. He clenched the fabric tightly as he started to move again.

Soon, he found himself in another clearing. When he entered he was struck by an odour of death. The ground was flooded and stained crimson. Entrails were strewn across the ground. A great deal more of his minion's corpses were abandoned. Gakupo snarled, too lost in thoughts of vengeance to notice the single eye peering at him from the half-hidden person.

* * *

Kaito strode towards Miku's house. He was approaching from the back of the town. Each step that he took was filled with the utmost care. He knew that she was fearful of him. She didn't want to be near him. He still didn't understand exactly why she had so suddenly changed. It was something that seemed senseless. He had never harmed her, would never harm her, yet she sent him away. Kaito raised his head, meeting Noctis' concerned gaze.

He slowed, wanting to enjoy his walk – or at least appear to. It was unlikely that she would be watching him but he wanted to believe that she was. In his heart and in his head he knew it was foolish to behave in such a way. He should never have stooped so low as to hope someone was watching him. Kaito came to a slow stop. His eyes stared ahead, wide orbs of blue surrounded by white, at the sight before him - a woman. She stood on the boundary of the town. She had been before. The reason for Miku suddenly behaving differently, for Gakupo being so violent, lay only with her.

She caught his gaze. Her expression softened with condescending tenderness. If he had known the love of a mother he was sure that would have been her expression. She terrified him. Her reputation was fearsome.


	6. Chapter 6

Oblitus

Kaito pursued Miku as she fled. Her fear was tainting the air. A growing aura of darkness was descending upon the town. Just as it was when he arrived, a storm began to stir the sky. Large obsidian clouds hid the light. The tension of the newcomers and the secrets that they held pulsed with a life of their own. A feeling of foreboding settled over the town; the only sense that the villagers had of events. They gathered behind curtains and peered onto the street occasionally. Most watched on with vague irritation. They had no knowledge of what was to come.

Kaito, though above them in many mysterious ways, mirrored their obliviousness. He was determined to catch her by any human means. His mind was focused on his goal and his gaze refused to stray. He hadn't noticed the rising intensity of animosity. He hadn't seen Gakupo watching him. He hadn't seen the woman who had terrified him so the previous day. She was smiling at Gakupo. Her deviousness was coming to the fore. She was ready to play one of her twisted games. Redemption had long since abandoned her.

As Kaito disappeared around a street corner in pursuit of Miku and the tension came to its height. The woman stepped out from her place, half-hidden behind an old building. Gakupo approached her from his place in an alleyway. He strode with regal pride, his head held high. She kept her head lowered, eyes flashing with deception and wit. The days of her behaviour being facetious were long dead. He knew not to trust her; watched her every movement with great scrutiny. She managed to bypass his extraordinary senses.

When they came to one another, standing only a foot apart, his throat was touched by a blade. Her wicked eyes smiled threateningly. She was terrifying, exhilarating and fearsome, yet he could still see vulnerability in her. It was as though the part of her which existed in their days of peace was shining from within. He couldn't differentiate between whether that was intentional or not. Whichever it was, he was still terrified. She had never truly lost to him and his life was staked on this encounter.

"I congratulate you, Luka," he said bitterly. "You've become victorious."

"Did you expect anything else?" she nearly laughed.

Gakupo shook his head; his actions disguising the withdrawal of his katana. Even though she was nothing like she once was she was still too trusting. He swung his sword. The blade collided with Luka's and threw her off balance. She hissed furiously at having had to retreat. Her sword was thrust towards him accusingly. She watched him intently. A spark of evil gleamed in her gaze. Nothing much had changed over the years between them. They were always made to decide the other's fate.

He thrust his blade against hers. The screech of metal as it scraped against more metal resounded. The high pitched scream echoed through the town. Luka stepped back and fell into an offensive stance. Her eyes were glowing with feral instincts. If he weren't so connected to her he would have retreated. Instead, he raised his sword to her once more. They were about to clash when a scream pierced the area. Memories of the distant past were carried through their minds in an instant. They ran.

Side by side, enemy by enemy, they made their way to a down-trodden area of the village. The houses at this estate were little more than wooden boxes that someone seemed to have stood on. The crushed cubes were of little interest to them. However, they were placed opposite a mansion. The mansion exuded something beyond simple intimidation. Luka and Gakupo exchanged glances; their rivalry entirely forgotten. They joined Kaito who stood before the gargantuan building with his jaw clenched tightly. He was furious but subdued – a deadly combination; one that didn't favour him.

When they arrived at his side they realised, with horror, what had happened. The building had stored power over a number of years. That power was now beginning to seep from its frame in rivulets of undiluted strength. Such power could only belong to one person.

Gakupo stepped forward, his arm preventing Luka from advancing. His gaze roamed from Kaito to the building. He felt a pang of sympathy race through his body. Almost nothing had changed for Kaito over the years. He was still as desperate as he had ever been. That didn't seem likely to change. This encounter seemed only to cement what occurred in their eternal fate. He wanted to speak, to reassure his ancient friend, but Gakupo knew better. For his sake, and Luka's, he remained in an uneasy silence.

* * *

"Who are you?" Miku whispered, hugging herself tightly.

The air was icy and relentless. The doors and windows were all shut though she felt as though a great gust of wind was striking her. The bombardment felt like a cruel sort of magic that was freezing her from within. She retreated a few paces. Her leg nudged a small table that clattered to the ground. Miku froze. Her eyes were wide. Her heart was palpitating at a rate never before reached. Her lungs were dry; starved of air. She could feel an entity behind her, lurking in the shadows.

Her arms fell to her side, weak, but so much as her voice. "What do you require of me?"

She received no response. The shadows only seemed to wait in anticipation. There were no words for the state of terror and panic that she found herself drowning in. She only knew that she couldn't let herself die. Her body struggled for life even though she would happily die to escape the mansion.

Then it all fell into place. "I am the one in your heart. Am I correct?"

_Yes_. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Oblitus

Kaito watched his enemy stride onto the balcony. He looked upon them with contempt and misplaced self-righteousness. Gakupo would gouge his eyes and guts out if he could. Luka wouldn't be far behind him. However, this man was different to all others. He was far more powerful than they had ever been. He had been their leader once. They had all followed him willingly for many years until hatred had finally made an impact on their world. Since then the man before them had before too powerful to be stopped simply by strength alone. If someone were to face him they would require an extraordinary cause.

Kaito raced towards the front door despite his lack of necessary power. He was thrown back. His spine was the first to collide with the ground. He skidded until he was lying before Gakupo helplessly. Gakupo ignored his plight, focusing on their enemy. Luka touched his arm gently. He looked at her. She nodded; her eyes gentle. It was as though time was in reverse for a spell-binding moment of absolute joy.

"You will not take her from me," Kaito snarled, leaning against his sword.

The spoiled brat on the balcony chuckled. He had every right to be amused. He was by far the most powerful. He needed nothing and no one else to rule over them. Even if someone were to challenge his might, which had never been done before, he would easily dispatch them to their end. His arrogant expression faded as a scream echoed. Kaito's head snapped upwards; rage raced through his veins. Luka clutched Gakupo's arm. Miku's resistance was the only force to shake this former leader in his existence.

"Take what you can of my forces," Gakupo commanded, suddenly regretful. "If not for Luka and I, you would have protected her this time."

Kaito launched another assault without replying. He despised and blamed them entirely. He didn't care for their permission. He didn't care for their forces. He was, once again, thrown to the ground. He rose again; determined to succeed when he saw them. Gakupo and Luka noticed too - they were surrounded. Beady eyes peered at them from all around. They could distinguish some silhouettes – two stood in yellow, splattered with red, wearing maniacal grins.

"Len, Rin…" Luka gasped. "Gakupo, what now?"

"Let them come. Kaito, do what you must. I apologise for this lifetime. Luka and I will hold these traitors to their vow," he replied with the voice of a leader.

The man on the balcony snarled. His nails sliced through the banister. He bared his teeth, eyes gleaming. He didn't tolerate others who behaved as leaders.

"Kill them all,"

Kaito leapt at the building. He swung his sword, unleashing a wave of power. It ricocheted off of his enemy's power. Kaito had timed his assault well. His power struck the front porch; tearing the wood apart. The door collapsed to reveal a room filled with crawling shadows. The darkness approached Kaito. He retreated, staring at the room in shock.

"Do you not enjoy my friends?"

Miku stood behind him. She trembled violently. Her eyes were moist and her face was streaked. Her wrists were bound behind her back. She still didn't remember; that alone broke Kaito's heart. He glared at Luka and Gakupo from the corner of his vision. The two found themselves again and thus had found one another. They would live or die together but the peace of this life would follow through to their next. His only comfort was that they could possibly be allies in Miku's name somewhere in the far future.

The gathered traitors raced to attack. Luka and Gakupo answered the call for blood. Kaito roared and threw himself at the balcony. To his surprise he wasn't stopped by a wall of power. He was caught by his former leader. The man grinned. His hand protruded from Kaito's back. He held Kaito's heart in his fist for all to see. Noctis whinnied loudly, shaking as he staggered around in circles. Luka and Gakupo were screaming at him, their ex-leader and former allies. Miku horrified, called out desperately. Kaito's ears were deaf to the world he was leaving behind.

* * *

Wood fell to the ground. Piece by piece, fragment by fragment, they were worthless. The earth rose as it devoured the timber and the moss which had covered it. The ground was nourished.

The forest began to move. It ebbed and flowed like the sea. Through seasons it grew lush and fell to near death. Ancient florae wilted and vanished whilst new born florae sprouted. The forest became and the land became forest.

Nature was thwarted. Mankind came, burned what they could. They tore the florae apart. Stone structures rose into the sky. Smoke filled the air. People suffered.

A great darkness descended upon the land. Screams were heard. The stone was charred. The voices vanished. The forest reclaimed its ground.

There was no perpetual silence. Loud, inconsiderate noises rang out. No matter the time, no matter the day, the noises were always close by. It travelled incredibly fast, incredibly destructive.

The ground rose to form a hump. The leaves and earthen remains fell to the side. A dark liquid rose to the surface. It pulsed and expanded. A screech reverberated from nearby. The liquid flinched before certain areas began to rise. It grew half a metre before the darkness faded. The liquid became the flesh of a man. He gasped and leaned back on newly formed arms. He was already clothed. He rose to his feet, the liquid retreating. The liquid retreated to rise in the second shape. The midnight face was the first to form. He rose, resuming his form as a magnificent stallion.

Kaito looked at his ally. He smiled satirically, walking away. He didn't care if he was seen. He only wanted what was his.

"Miku..."


End file.
